onceuponatimefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Cora Mills
| episodenanzahl = 7 | darsteller = („ “) }} Cora ist eine Nebenfigur aus Once Upon a Time. Sie ist die Mutter der Bösen Königin (Regina) und die Herzkönigin des Wunderlandes. Geschichte Vor dem Fluch Cora wurde als Müllerstochter geboren und hat nach eigener Aussage sehr viele Handel abgeschlossen und Opfer gebracht, um ihren Status zu verbessern. Als der König in der Nähe ihres Landsitzes vorbei reist, arrangiert sie es, dass das Pferd von Prinzessin Snow White durchgeht und das Mädchen von Regina gerettet wird. Sie hofft auf die Dankbarkeit des Königs und ihr Plan scheint aufzugehen, denn der König hält um Reginas Hand an. Da ihre Tochter sprachlos ist, akzeptiert Cora in ihrem Namen. Ihr Plan droht zu scheitern, weil Regina kein Interesse am König zeigt. Durch geschicktes Ausfragen von Snow erfährt Cora den Grund dafür. Snow hat beobachtet, wie Regina ihre große Liebe, den Stallburschen Daniel, geküsst hat. Da Cora der Überzeugung ist, dass Liebe vergänglich ist und nur Macht bestehen bleibt, tötet sie Daniel und drängt Regina in die Ehe mit König Leopold. („ “) Kurz vor der Hochzeit versucht Regina mit ihrem Pferd zu fliehen, aber Cora hält sie auf und lässt sie wissen, dass sie eine magische Barriere geschaffen hat, die verhindert, dass Regina fortgehen kann. Regina sagt, dass sie den König nicht heiraten will und dass sie ihre Freiheit möchte. Cora entgegnet, dass Macht Freiheit sei und dass sie Regina auf den richtigen Pfad führen würde. Regina fragt ihren Vater, wie ihre Mutter so geworden ist und erfährt, dass Cora ein Zauberbuch von einem Mann erhalten hatte. In der Nacht stiehlt Regina das Buch und findet darin Rumpelstilzchens Namen. Sie ruft ihn und er erzählt ihr, dass ihre Familien eine gemeinsame Geschichte haben und dass er sie als Baby in den Armen hielt. Regina bittet ihn um Hilfe und er gibt ihr einen Spiegel, der ein Portal in eine andere Welt darstellt. Sie müsse ihrer Mutter nur einen kleinen Schubs geben. Am Tag ihrer Hochzeit möchte Regina Cora in den Spiegel stoßen, doch diese benutzt Magie, um ihre Tochter festzuhalten und sagt, dass sie sie nicht so leicht loswerden könne. Rumpelstilzchen erscheint im Spiegel und zeigt Regina, was getan werden muss. Sie benutzt zum ersten Mal Magie und schubst ihre Mutter in den Spiegel, wodurch diese im Wunderland landet. („ “, „ “) Im Wunderland wird Cora zur Herzkönigin. Zu einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt lässt sie Reginas Vater entführen und sperrt ihn geschrumpft in eine Kiste. Regina kann ihn jedoch befreien und mit ihm aus dem Wunderland fliehen. Jefferson, den sie benutzt hatte, um ins Wunderland zu gelangen, lässt sie zurück. Er wird vor die Herzkönigin gebracht und geköpft, was jedoch nicht zu seinem Tod führt. Sie beauftragt ihn, einen weiteren Hut herzustellen, um ebenfalls durch die Welten reisen zu können. („ “) thumb|left|Cora als Herzkönigin. Einige Zeit später taucht Captain Hook im Wunderland auf und wird vor die Herzkönigin gebracht. Sie fragt ihn über den Herzbuben, warum er gekommen ist und er erklärt, dass er eine Frau namens Cora sucht. Sie enthüllt ihre Identität und Hook versucht mit seinem Haken, ihr Herz herauszureißen, muss jedoch feststellen, dass sie keines hat. Cora lacht und offenbart, dass sie als Herzkönigin ihr eigenes Herz nicht an einem Ort lassen würde, an den man leicht dran kommt. Sie stößt ihre Hand in seine Brust und packt sein Herz, womit sie ihn zwingt, ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen. Er erzählt, dass Regina ihn geschickt hat, um sie zu töten. Cora reißt sein Herz nicht heraus und sagt, dass er ihr dabei helfen soll, ins Märchenland zu gelangen, damit sie Reginas Herz herausreißen kann. Außerdem informiert sie ihn darüber, dass der Dunkle Fluch, den Regina entfesseln möchte, das Gedächtnis von jedem löscht, der nach Storybrooke geht, somit auch Hooks. Hook bringt die scheinbar tote Cora zu Regina. Regina gesteht vor dem Leichnam, dass sie ihre Mutter immer noch liebt und dass sie nicht riskieren kann, dass sie mit nach Storybrooke kommt, weil Liebe eine Schwäche ist. Regina legt eine Rose zu ihr und lässt sie dann allein. Hook betritt den Raum und fragt Cora, warum sie nicht Reginas Herz genommen hat. Cora erwidert, dass sich die Pläne geändert haben und dass sie sich vor Reginas Fluch schützen müssen. Als der Fluch sich Hook und Cora nähert, errichtet Cora ein magisches Schutzschild, dass ein Gebiet des Märchenlandes – darunter auch Auroras Palast und die Zufluchtsstätte – vor dem Fluch bewahrt. In diesem Gebiet wird 28 Jahre lang die Zeit still stehen bis der Fluch gebrochen wird. Sie sagt dass sie sobald sie erwacht ist zu ihrer Tochter gehen und ihr im Augenblick der größten Not helfen werde. („ “) Nach dem Fluch Nachdem Emma den Fluch in Storybrooke gebrochen hat, werden sie und Mary Margaret versehentlich zusammen mit dem Qui Shen von dem Hut des Hutmachers ins Märchenland transportiert. Sie werden von Mulan und Aurora gefangen genommen und eingesperrt. In ihrem Gefängnis treffen sie auf Cora, die ihnen ihre Hilfe anbietet. Mary Margaret warnt Emma, dass Cora schlimmer als Regina sei. („ “, „ “) Sir Lancelot veranlasst, dass Emma und Mary Margaret freigelassen werden und zusammen mit Mulan und Aurora machen sie sich auf den Weg zum Schloss, wo sich der magische Schrank befindet, der die beiden zurück in ihre Welt bringen könnte. Im Schloss stellt Mary Margaret fest, dass es sich bei dem Mann nicht um Lancelot handelt, sondern um Cora, die seine Gestalt angenommen hat. Sie verwandelt sich zurück und gibt zu, dass sie Lancelot vor langer Zeit getötet habe, damit sie seine Gestalt als Verkleidung vor den anderen Überlebenden des Fluchs benutzen konnte. Cora möchte mit dem Schrank nach Storybrooke reisen, um zu Regina zu gelangen. Um Henry zu schützen, verbrennt Emma den Schrank. Cora verschwindet, kehrt aber später zurück, um die Asche mitzunehmen. („ “) Später zeigt Cora Hook die Asche und sagt, dass es ein Anfang sei, um in die andere Welt zu gelangen. („ “) Cora plant, mit Hook eine Bohnenstange hochzuklettern, um einen magischen Kompass zu sichern. Er stiehlt jedoch ihren Schutzzauber und geht damit zu Emmas Gruppe. Als er, nachdem er von Emma hereingelegt wurde, aus dem Reich des Riesen zurückkehrt, wird er am Fuße der Bohnenstange von Cora erwartet. Sie sagt ihm, dass sie nicht länger mit ihm zusammenarbeiten wird, da sie ihm nicht mehr vertrauen kann. Sie verschwindet und kehrt zum Zufluchtsort zurück. Dort nimmt sie ein verzaubertes Herz aus einer Kiste und befiehlt den Leichen, sich zu erheben. Nachdem die Leichen Aurora gefangen haben, bringt Cora ihr ein Tablett mit etwas zu essen. Aurora weigert sich, mit ihr zu reden und sagt, dass die anderen den Kompass nicht gegen sie eintauschen würden. Cora behauptet, dass Phillip zurückgebracht werden könnte, da seine Seele nur in eine andere Welt geschickt wurde. Sie bietet ihre Hilfe dabei an, aber Aurora lässt sich nicht ködern und tritt verärgert das Tablett gegen Cora. Cora benutzt ihre Magie, um Aurora gegen die Wand zu werfen, wodurch diese das Bewusstsein verliert. Danach schickt Cora einen Raben mit einer Nachricht zu Mary Margaret. Später kehrt Cora in die Zelle zurück und findet dort Hook, der ihr sagt, dass er Aurora befreit hat. Sie fesselt ihn und will ihn töten, doch Hook erklärt, dass er ihr ein Geschenk mitgebracht hat. Er gibt ihr einen Beutel mit Auroras Herz, dass er herausgerissen hat, worüber Cora beeindruckt ist. Mit dem Herz kann sie Aurora kontrollieren. („ “) Cora zwingt Aurora, sich selbst, Emma, Mary Margaret und Mulan in Rumpelstilzchens Gefängnis einzusperren und nimmt dann den Kompass an sich. Die anderen sind zuerst entsetzt, dass Aurora ihr geholfen hat, doch dann enthüllt Cora, dass sie Auroras Herz besitzt und sie damit unter Kontrolle hat. Cora und Hook gehen zum Nostos-See, um ein Portal nach Storybrooke zu öffnen. Mulan, Emma und Mary Margaret tauchen auf und es kommt zu einem Kampf. Cora möchte Mary Margarets Herz herausreißen, um es Regina zu bringen, aber Emma stellt sich vor ihre Mutter. Cora versucht, Emmas Herz zu nehmen, was ihr jedoch nicht gelingt, da Emma durch die Magie der wahren Liebe geschützt ist. Die Magie wirft Cora um und Emma und Mary Margaret gehen durch das Portal. Als Cora wieder zu sich kommt, enthüllt Hook, dass er noch die Überreste einer Zauberbohne hat, die vom Wasser des Sees wiederhergestellt werden kann. Später taucht am Stadtrand von Storybrooke Hooks Schiff im Wasser auf. Cora und Hook befinden sich an Bord. („ “) Wissenswertes * Im Märchen macht eine Müllerstochter einen Handel mit ebendiesem. Cora könnte diese Frau sein. * Der Name Cora bedeutet Herz, was sehr passend ist, da sich herausstellt, dass Cora die Herzkönigin aus Alice im Wunderland ist. Auftritte en:Cora Kategorie:Person Wunderland